zetsuennotempestfandomcom-20200223-history
Aika Fuwa
Aika Fuwa (不破 愛花 Fuwa Aika) is one of the protagonists of ''Zetsuen no Tempest''. She was killed along with her parents one year before the start of the series; in the anime adaptation, it was stated that only Aika was killed, where it was implied that Aika's mother and Mahiro Fuwa's father had either lived or died by some other means. Aika was the adoptive sister of Mahiro and the girlfriend of Yoshino Takigawa, in which was kept secret. Despite being already dead, both are still far from overcoming her loss, with Mahiro determined to avenge her at all costs and Yoshino still claiming he has a lover. It is later revealed that she is the Magician of Exodus and, instead of being murdered, she committed suicide; the manga had also elaborated that she also killed her parents to ensure that that they won't stop Mahiro from finding Aika's supposed murderer. Appearance Aika had back-length light brown hair that has two thick square long strands going over each side of her shoulders with square bangs, purple eyes and she was considered to have a lovely complexion (as told to Hakaze Kusaribe by Yoshino Takigawa). Personality As described by both Mahiro Fuwa and Yoshino Takigawa, Aika had a "bad personality" due to her cold and calculating personality. During her encounter with Hakaze Kusaribe, Aika mentions it herself that she does not make friends easily. Her classmates were quickly intimidated by Aika's presence because she was the Magician of Exodus. She knew too much about the world which distanced her from her peers. However, Aika was a caring person to those she loved, particularly Yoshino and Mahiro. She chose to commit suicide, and went as far as to kill her own parents, in the end so that fate would be linear and Yoshino and Mahiro would not live in a world that the Tree of Beginnings determined for them. She was shown to be extreme intelligent and insightful. Aika also had a penchant for quoting Shakespeare, particularly Hamlet and The Tempest. There also seem to be times where she can be dramatically eccentric as she declared herself to be the detective, victim, and murderer of the Mahiro's family murder case. History Aika was adopted by Mahiro Fuwa's family; before Mrs. Mayami's (Aika's mother) remarriage, Aika was known as Aika Mayami. She went to school with him and also met Yoshino Takigawa. Later, the two became involved in a relationship, but the two kept it secret, especially from Mahiro. A year and a half before the story begins, Aika and her parents are found dead by Mahiro. It is eventually discovered that Aika was a Mage of Exodus and that she was not murdered, but committed suicide instead. Abilities As the Mage of Exodus, Aik had a lot of power stemming from the Tree of Exodus. In her battle with Hakaze Kusaribe, it is revealed that the more Hakaze uses the power of the Tree of Genesis, the more Aika can use her power in response. As a the Mage of Exodus, she is not required to make an offering as with other magicians. This allows her to overcome Hakaze's power in a duel. Relationships Yoshino Takigawa Yoshino is Aika's boyfriend who had a secret relationship together as boyfriend and girlfriend. After Aika died, Yoshino was actually very conflicted and completely devastated, where he fainted at home; however, he didn't show it in front of Mahiro who assumed Yoshino was not that affected by Aika's death. Aika had found it humorous that Yoshino was suspected to be the Magician of Zetsuen, a suspicion that continued to persist where, due to Megumu Hanemura's weak will behavior, Yoshino was suspected of having the heart of the Magician of Zetsuen; though this was confirmed to be completely false as, due to Aika's death, Hanemura was simply hastily chosen as the Magician of Zetsuen. Aika did care for and even deeply in love with Yoshino very much telling him during her last message to him how thanks to him she enjoyed each and every day, she even got furious at Hakaze for making him cry and proceed to punch her in the face. Aika states how grateful she was that someone like Yoshino was there for her, someone who didn't fear her and always made her feel like there was someone on her side. Their closeness is evident when Aika says that even if Yoshino discovered she was the "Magician of Exodus" he would still call her Aika-chan, like nothing had changed. Aika's love for hippos as seen through most if not every one of belongings having an hippo-related item is due to their resemblance to Yoshino, commenting how similar to Yoshino they are being steady and dull-looking on the outside but unimaginably ferocious inside, her fondness of them is evident as she continues to ramble about them.chapter 44 page 71 She wished for both Yoshino and Mahiro's happiness in the future, thankful to both of them for allowing her to experience what she could not have had as the "Magician of Exodus" allowing her to accept her imminent death. Mahiro Fuwa Mahiro was Aika's stepbrother and cared a lot for Aika. However, he thought of Aika more than a sibling and wanted to have a relationship with her, but urged himself not to. He was the one who found Aika dead. Despite Mahiro's although unnoticed, romantic feelings for Aika, they still cared for each other as family and Aika was grateful to Mahiro who with him she could just be a normal little sister, commenting how even through there was no need for it at all, it made her happy that there was someone watching over her Hakaze Kusaribe Although she never actually got to know Hakaze and become friends, they met when Hakaze uses her power to time travel and discover who murdered her. After seeing Hakaze using magic, they meet and Aika introduces herself for the first time as the Magician of Zetsuen. Hakaze explained everything, from the murder to her confinement in the island to her actual situation. This is when Aika decided to commit suicide because to ensure that time would keep linear, the murderer should be ignored by The Tree of Beginnings, and, subsequently, by Kusaribe magic. The people capable of doing that were the Magician of Zetsuen and the Kusaribe clan members. Trivia *The name Aika 'means "love, affection" (愛) ('ai) and "flower, blossom" (花) (ka). *Aika's surname Fuwa 'means "not" (不) ('fu) and "break" (破) (wa). **In the manga, it has been revealed that Aika's original surname was Mayami. ***The former surname Mayami 'means "real, genuine" (真) ('ma) and "wave" (波) (yami). *Aika's character includes allusions to Sycorax from Shakespeare's play, The Tempest, which is a deceased character who appears in flashbacks and defines several of the relationships in the play. It also includes allusions to Ophelia from his other play, Hamlet, whose grieving brother desires revenge after her death. Gallery Zetsuen no tempest yoshino aika by alexie12.png Aika Fuwa Slider.png Aika Fuwa.png Mimori and Aika.PNG Category:Characters Category:Magicians